This invention relates to battery processing and manufacturing, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for filling batteries with electrolyte fluids.
In the manufacturing and processing of batteries, two general goals always are sought after. First, it is important for reasons of quality control and safety that the individual cells of the battery be filled with a proper amount of electrolyte fluid. Secondly, both in the acid filling operations and in other similarly constituted steps of the manufacturing process, it is desirable that the machinery involved be designed with substantial structural adaptability such that batteries of varying configuration and size may be efficiently processed thereby.
The safety and quality control problems associated with battery manufacturing processes are well-known. Typically, batteries are configured of multiple cells each having a separate inlet port for providing a predetermined amount of electrolyte fluid, such as acid, for reaction with the electrode plates in the respective cells. If a given cell is either overfilled or underfilled with acid, irregular electrical characteristics may result, with consequent damage either to the battery itself or to associated electrical apparatus driven by the battery. Similarly, the acid composition of most electrolyte fluids tends to produce gases which under certain circumstances may be explosive. In order, therefore, to yield a battery which is both safe and effective, it is important to ensure to as great a degree as possible that the battery cells will contain a proper amount of fluid.
It is also well-known that, depending upon the eventual end use for the batteries, the size and configuration thereof may vary widely. For example, the number of cells and the volume of each may vary considerably, and the location of inlet ports of the various cells will be correspondingly altered. Similarly, depending upon the situs of use of the battery, terminal posts may be located at disparate points on the battery top or bottom surfaces. In order to accomodate these variations in battery characteristics, a given machine should present reasonable adaptability not only as to the amount of volume coupled to the battery in a filling process, but also as to the location of the portions of the machine which actually make contact with the battery. For example, the number and location of nozzles for the filling process should be as adaptable as possible, with such adaptability being reasonably quick and simple and without requiring major overhaul of the processing machinery.
The prior art shows many attempts at realization of these general goals, but none is believed to be completely effective in any or all respects. For example, one class of filling apparatus involves the use of one or more pumps which transfer fluid from a receptacle tank into batteries. In addition to involving mechanical reliability problems, such an approach also requires rather sophisticated adjustment mechanisms in order to provide the volume adaptability required. Moreover, if a crimp or blockage occurs in a feed hose in such systems, many or all of the cells of the battery being filled will be subjected to overflow or underflow difficulties, with their consequent impairment of product quality and introduction of safety problems.
The present invention is therefore directed to achievement of the foregoing general objects insofar as possible.